


like a queen i can make you say you love me

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Kinda!Sane Joffrey, Over the Knee, Sane Viserys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys has a secret. But then again so does everyone at The Satin Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a queen i can make you say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendallReid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallReid/gifts).



> This was written while I was listening to Dominatrix by The Clintons.It's fabulous.
> 
> Many thanks to aunt_zelda for directing me to many useful reading materials and KendallReid for requesting this,it was a very fun little story to write.
> 
> This is a bit lame,I'm sorry I was sick this week. :-(

He doesn't know why he keeps going back.The girl was obviously unhinged.And if his father found out what he did every Friday at 6,he'd have Viserys's head on a silver platter.He swears time and time again he'll stop with the self destructive habit,but finds himself at The Satin Palace every week,Petyr Baelish giving him the same smug grin every time.

Just like today.

"Ah,Mr.Targaryen" the man says with a certain slimy charm that only Baelish had."It's a pleasure to see you again."

Viserys ignores him,as he usually does,and makes his way down the red-tinted hallway as fast as his legs can carry him,His appointment is set for 6:30 and it's already 6:27,he knew from experience lateness for any reason would not be tolerated.

Throwing the door open,he's greated with a surprising sight.Instead of the usual latex/leather wear he was used to,Joffreya Baratheon, light of her mother's eye and dominatrix for hire was in her pajamas and a pair of leather knee high boots.

 _"Lions?_ he gaped incredulously,and immediately started groveling at the searing glare he received.To be honest this wasn't even the weirdest thing he'd found her in.Joffreya was certainly a strange case,but she was popular,so Petyr kept her around.

" Yes,lions.You have a problem with that?" She hisses at him,bearing her perfect,white teeth.

"Not at all!" Viserys squeaks,it will always surprise him how this woman could turn him into a submissive fool in a matter of seconds.Joffreya smiles at him. "Good,I was feeling a bit off today." The smile didn't last long,it never did with her."Right then,drop your pants and underwear. You were a minute late"

He looked down at his watch and cursed.6:31.

"Today!" She screamed at him and he immediately went to it,kneeling on the ground as Joffreya slowly made her way to the large throne she kept in her personal room."Crawl" she said dismissively and he obeyed,finally coming to kneel at her feet."Up" the green eyed woman instructed,patting her knees.Viserys made himself comfortable in her lap as she caressed his behind.

"You were late" that didn't sound good."And you know I usually add an extra twenty for tardiness" Viserys mentally prepared himself for the pain he usually characterize when it came to Joffreya. "But since you bought me those chocolates I like last week I won't do that." 

He was about to thank her when her hand came down suddenly.Getting over his surprise,he immediately fell into routine.

"One,Your Majesty"

That was another strange thing about her,she was the only Dom who demanded her subs call her "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty" not that he cared,in his mind it just added to the experience.The blows were timed unevenly so he could never figure out when the next was coming.He counted his blows while Joffreya whistled _The Rains of Castamere_ above him."30,Your Majesty" he finally choked out.

Joffreya suddenly stands,knocking him to the ground before grabbing him by his long,blond hair and dragging him to the St.Andrew's Cross and chaining him up."I figured I'd use my new paddle on you today"

He stood with bated breath before she began to hit him rapidly.He hissed out all forty of the blows as best as he could without bursting into tears.Finally,she unchained hin with a kiss to the shoulder."Good boy" she whispered in his ear."Don't be late again."

He wouldn't be.


End file.
